DE GA
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Karena kami memilih mimpi yang salah./Selamat datang di Dream Games. Kota penuh mimpi untuk para pemimpi. Nama saya Ka, pemandu kalian. Semua bebas kalian lakukan, kecuali satu, menganggu mimpi pemimpi lain. Selamat bermain/ Kalah berarti mati/


Karena kami memilih mimpi yang salah.

_**Selamat datang di Dream Games. Kota penuh mimpi untuk para pemimpi. Nama saya Ka, pemandu kalian. Semua bebas kalian lakukan, kecuali satu, menganggu mimpi pemimpi lain. Selamat bermain.**_

Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: TYPO! Alur cepat.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan: <strong>

_**Kalimat yang di bold dan diitalic seperti ini itu adalah suara Ka, sang pemandu game.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini banyak perusahaan game yang berlomba-lomba meluncurkan produk-produk andalan mereka. Mulai dari game anak-anak hingga game khusus dewasa. Namun hanya satu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh gamers di seluruh dunia, termasuk aku. Yaitu sebuah game keluaran sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bernama Sura Corporation. Karena apapun jenis games yang mereka keluarkan akan membuat seseorang menjadi 'kecanduan' dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Bukan hanya itu, jika kamu adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menyelesaikan game buatan mereka maka sebuah hadiah besar sedang menunggu di depan pintu kamarmu.

Ah, lihat! Hadiahku sudah sampai! Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan salah paham! Aku bukan pemenang game buatan mereka, melainkan aku adalah satu diantara puluhan orang beruntung yang diperkenankan mencoba game buatan mereka sebelum diluncurkan kepasaran, produk uji coba katanya. Dengan sangat tak sabar aku segera merobek kertas pembungkus game tersebut, dan terpampanglah sebuah emblem perusahaan Sura yang berkhiaskan tinta platinum berkilat diatas kotak yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. Aku perhatikan bentuk kotak game tersebut, dibagian belakangnya terdapat sebuah ukiran kecil bertulisakan , singkatan Dreams Games mungkin? Setelah puas membolak-baliknya, aku segera membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah CD yang berada didalamnya. Menggambil laptop dan memasukannya. Dan munculah sebuah tampilan manis yang menandakan game ini siap dimainkan. Baru saja aku ingin mengkliknya namun sudah terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menyambutku,

"Selamat datang di Dream Games. Kota penuh mimpi untuk para pemimpi. Nama saya Ka, pemandu kalian. Semua bebas kalian lakukan, kecuali satu, menganggu mimpi pemimpi lain. Selamat bermain."

Segera aja aku membuka petunjuk permainan yang sudah muncul dengan sendirinya didalam layar monitorku. Disana terpampang jelas beberapa penjelasan, antara lain: Pilih mimpi yang ingin kamu kunjungi, cukup pakai kacamata yang terselip didalam kotak CD dan tutup matamu. Jangan melepaskan sebuah gelang yang akan melingkar ditanganmu saat kamu sedang bermain. Point akan muncul saat kamu berhasil melakukan tantangan. Kamu akan diberi perintah oleh suara yang hanya kamu yang bisa mendengarnya. Hotel atau tempat menginap akan ada didepan mata jika kalian membutuhkannya. Bertukar penjelasan dengan pemain lain diperkenankan. Kalah berarti mati. Oke petunjuk terakhir agak mengerikan. Tapi yah bukannya hal itu sudah biasa dalam dunia game?

Matahari mulai tenggelam, sepertinya aku bisa mulai memainkan games ini sekarang hingga beberapa minggu kedepan. Jangan salah paham, sekarang adalah liburan musim panas dan orangtuaku tak berada dirumah, sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Jadi ya bebas. Nama aku Haruno Sakura, dan aku akan memulai mimpiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakai kacamata seperti anjuran permainan itu. Sakura mulai merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan sebuah laptop yang menyala disampingnya. Permainan itu berkedip-kedip, menandakan Sakura telah masuk kedalamnya. Ada beberapa pilihan mimpi yang muncul di laptop itu, nama user, jenis kelamin, jenis permainan, rating permainan, level permainan dan dengan otomatis pilihan-pilihan itu terpilih dengan sendirinya sesuai dengan pilihan Sakura. Ternyata Sakura memilih permainan dengan rating anak-anak dan bagian memasak. Dia mulai memasuki sebuah gerbang tinggi dengan sebuah rumah mungil bercat merah muda didalamnya. Persis rumah penyihir dicerita hansel dan gretel. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil bermata bening muncul dihadapannya.

"Kakak siapa?"

_**Perkenalkan namamu kepadanya. Dan bujuklah dia untuk mengajakmu masuk kerumahnya.**_

"Aku Sakura. Kamu?"

"Aku tak punya nama. Dia tak memperbolehkannya."

"Oh. Umm, bolehkah aku berteduh sebentar saja dirumahmu?"

"Dia sudah berpesan kepadaku untuk tak membiarkan siapapun masuk kerumah."

"Ayolah. Aku hanya sebentar. Nanti kakak buatkan kue untukmu!"

"Kue? Kue manis? Aku mau!"

Sakura dan anak kecil itu segera masuk kedalam rumah mungil tersebut. Didalam Sakura segera memakai apron berbetuk hati yang diberikan oleh sang anak kecil.

_**Buatlah sebuah kue yang bisa membuat dia menahanmu untuk pulang. **_

Dengan sangat telaten Sakura membuat sebuah kue dengan bahan-bahan yang dengan ajaib tersedia dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa menit mengadon adonan kue, Sakura pun memasukan kue buatannya kedalam oven, tak lama kemudian kue yang berada di oven mulai matang. Aroma manis menguar didapur rumah mungil tersebut saat Sakura membuka tutp oven tersebut dan menaruh kue-kue tersebut di meja. Segeralah dikhias kue-kue tersebut dengan gula yang berwarna-warni dan jadilah kue bertabur warna warni gula tersebut.

"Kakak pintar sekali membuat kue! Tinggal bersamaku saja! Kakak tak boleh pergi! Aku tak mau kalau kakak pergi! Pokoknya tak boleh pergi!"

Sakura merasa aneh dengan kekuatan anak tersebut karena sekarang tangan kanannya sedang dicengkram erat oleh anak tersebut. Seakan-akan tangan Sakura akan segera remuk kalau terus dibiarkan dicengkram anak kecil tersebut.

_**Sekarang waktunya kau lari.**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura berhasil melepaskan cengkraman anak tersebut dan segera berlari kearah gerbang rumah tersebut, saat sudah sampai diluar dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang lelaki dewasa beserta suara barang yang dibanting dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"TIDAK! MAKANANKU YANG MANIS! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Sakura pun bergidik ngeri mendengar hal tersebut dan segera menggambil langkah seribu menjauhi rumah tersebut sembari mengusap-usap tangannya yang terlihat membiru.

**MISSION COMPLETE.**

"_**Hai, Ka disini. Selamat kamu sudah berhasil melewati satu misi mudah di game ini. Tetap bermimpi dan hidup ya!"**_

**BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yah, fanfic ini dibuat hanya dengan waktu beberapa jam karena tiba-tiba inget eps G.I nya HunterxHunter dan kecanduan anak muda zaman sekarang(?) dengan game. Terjadilah ide fanfic hinadina ini. hahahhahaa**


End file.
